Beware of that Girl
by AkioMinamo
Summary: Aiko Minako is a girl with a terrifying past yet also a passion - sports. This passion is what takes her to the volleyball training camp where she even impresses the powerhouses and does much more...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Haikyuu fanfiction and it would mean a lot if you would review it even if it's just a short review. Thank you.**_

The beginning of the new school year was always full of gossiping about the events of the summer and happiness from being reunited with your friends after what seemed like forever. However, for Aiko, it was the total opposite.

Aiko stepped into the school terrified her legs might give way. She was a transfer student and this school was very different to her previous one. For one, she had not expected to be bombarded with clubs requesting her.

"Would you like to join art club?" a girl asked smiling brightly. Aiko stepped back becoming self conscious about how she looked in her brand new sailor uniform. Once she had tried to draw Dwayne Johnson and he had ended up looking like Patrick from Spongebob squarepants.

"No, thank you," Aiko declined politely.

To be honest, she was unsure of what club she was going to attend. In her old school, people were not as committed as they seemed to be here and only a minority attended school clubs. Aiko shook her head trying to shrug of that school after what had happened…

Despite being repeatedly asked if she wanted to join any clubs, she just shook her head and proceeded to her classroom firmly watching her map of the school. She could admit she was excited - she had opportunity to start over to not be like how she was at her previous school. As she walked in, she realised the teacher had already set out a seating plan which Aiko was relieved for since it did not mean standing around awkwardly searching for a free seat.

Just as she took her seat, the bell rang and a teacher strode in. She was attractive with brown, straight shoulder length hair and a vibrant smile.

"Konnichiwa, class five," she exclaimed - her tone enthusiastic. Aiko was happy that she had teacher who seemed more outgoing.

"Konnichiwa Hina Sensei," the class echoed loudly.

"I am Hina Sensei and I will be your form tutor," she announced. She turned to Aiko.

"I gather your the new student," she said. Aiko nodded confidently - she was no longer going to be the shy girl.

The teacher gestured to Aiko to greet herself. Aiko stood up and turned to the class. She thought about all the youtube videos she had watched to fix her Japanese accent and pronunciations.

'Remember eye contact,' she mentally told herself. Grinning, she looked at the class.

"Hey, I'm Aiko Minako," she announced looking around the class. Aiko desperately tried to think about what they did back in Hamley when a new student came. "And the three things I like are … photography, sports and …. memes,"

The class automatically smiled when she said the word 'meme' and suddenly Aiko did not feel so out of place.

"What school did you go to?" one girl whose makeup looked garish asked.

"Oldstead Girls School," Aiko replied. Some of the class was confused. Aiko could understand - how would they know about a school from England? When nobody else put their hands up, Aiko was not sure whether to bow like they did in animes so simply resumed to her seat.

Aiko could feel eyes on her. She did not look very Japanese and the class had guessed she was not.

Aiko glanced at her timetable: maths. On the outside Aiko looked annoyed and tired at this but inside, she was excited. Maths was her best subject and she could try and get on the good side with her teachers.

Aiko had heard that Japan had the ninth best education system and so had worked on her subjects for the last three months she had not gone to school in England. In the end, impressing the maths teacher wasn't that hard.

"I finished," she announced. The students stared at her in shock.

"Well done, you can do the next page now-"

"I already did that," Aiko replied.

The teacher took in Aiko's paper and seemed impressed when she had realised that Aiko had got it all correct. The teacher presented her with his top grade a level questions but Aiko had practised the techniques and had done them automatically.

"Are you thinking of studying mathematics at university level?" the teacher asked.

"No," Aiko shook her head.

"What a shame, you really could have got into a top university,"

Aiko knew she had probably busted her chances of attending any of the top universities after that final incident.

After break, they had P.E. The old Aiko would not have tried much yet the new Aiko was different. They had been playing football and the teacher had called Aiko to speak to him.

"Have you played football professionally before such as at prefecture level?" the teacher asked.

"No," Aiko said.

"You are a really good player especially your speed and interceptions," The teacher said. Aiko remembered the mornings and evenings before and after her independent studies when she would sprint and play sports to keep her mind of everything.

"I'd recommend you to come to sports club," the teacher said. Aiko's problems had been answered about which club she would attend.

"When do I come?" he asked.

"Today after school,"

The feeling of excitement that had filled her body until the very last second of school was replaced by dread and nervousness as she imagined how her teammates to be. AT Olstead girls, the sporty girls did not look very intimidating but in animes, the boys looked muscular. Aiko was muscular but not too much and she was worried she would come of as slight to her teammates.

However, when she opened the door, she was met with a couple of delicate girls who were not muscular at all. When they saw her, they glared at her. Aiko smiled a lopsided smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, "I'm Aiko Minamo and I will be joining sports club,"

Was it Aiko or did the gymnasium look run down and were there only four other people in the club? Were some people late?

"Coach said he'd be running late," a girl with brown hair said, "He told us to set up. We're doing volleyball."

The girls look at her before continuing to chatter. The girl walked to the store cupboard all by herself. Aiko wanted to shout at them to start setting up but she decided against it. She ran to the girl. She was petite and looked delicate.

"Hey," Aiko greeted.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Miko,"

"Who's the captain of the sports team?" Aiko asked.

"Currently, we don't have one," she said before looking down at the floor, "And we're not that good,"

Ten minutes later, the coach had arrived. He saw Aiko and nodded.

"Kanamako Sensei told me you were coming," he said, "I'm Coach Kettai.

Aiko nodded. The door opened and immediately the chatter stopped. A hazel eyed student walked in. Aiko could tell by his uniform he was older than them.

"Haruto-kun, we were just waiting for you," Kettei said.

"Sorry, Kettei-sensei" Haruto apologised. Aiko could hear some sighs. Haruto noticed Aiko was also there and nodded. Aiko smiled.

"We have been invited to a volleyball training camp during the half term for boys and girls," he announced, "It's pretty big since schools such as Shiratorizawa and Fukorodani are attending,"

Aiko was pretty excited. She had read volleyball magazines but then she remembered Miko's words: 'We're not that good,"

"Who wants to lead the warm up!" Kettei announced. Nobody responded. Aiko felt sympathetic towards the coach.

"I will," she said and Kettei looked at her walked to where Kettei had been surrounding. Aiko was no longer the quiet, timid girl.

"Everybody!" she said. Everybody stopped.

"Do a lap around the gym," she ordered leading the run. When the girls started walking, she would tell them to continue running.

"Okay, forward lunged left…. Right …. Now side lunches, left …. Right …. Shoulder posterior stretch …. Oh it's like this … left … right … quadriceps standing stretch … left … right and finally shoulder overhead stretch left … right - like this, Now jog lightly on the spot to keep you warmed up,"

The girls did this.

"Haruto-kun, can you lead the drills," Kettei said. The girls seemed to get excited.

"Okay, everybody line up," Haruto said as he fed the ball to each player who had to do a rolling receive - which Aiko had practised a lot of.

After this, all the girl gathered.

"We will be playing a three on ...two," Ketei announced looking around. … Kyota, Kesha and Fumishi on one team and Miko and Minamo on another,"

"But-" Miho began but the coach was stubborn. Aiko had saw Miko during the drills - she was a weak player but had determination - which was all Aiko needed.

"I can't set well - none of us can," Miko whispered to Aiko. Aiko nodded and smiled encouragingly, "Just do a toss like you're receiving and spike amazingly" Miko looked terrified at the prospect of the game. "I can't hit well," Aiko looked her firmly in the eyes and said, "We will win,"

Aiko looked at the other side, Kyota was starting off. As Kyota bounced the ball, Aiko looked at Miho who shuddered at every bounce and nodded. Kyota served and it was a powerful serve. Miho just stood there looking hopeless but Aiko ran to receive it. Miko did as she was told and tossed the ball. Aiko set the ball imaging the trajectory of Miko's jump and hit the ball and it went to the other court unreceived. The other side looked at them shocked. It was Miko's turn to serve and she smiled at the other team. Serving was the easiest way of getting points. She bounced the ball once before tossing it in the air and smacked it. The other team could not even move. Miko's mood had got considerably better.

"It seems we have a chance,"

Just before the end of practise, Kettei called the volleyball team together.

"After much discussion, me and Haruto-kun have decided that Aiko would be made captain," he looked at her, "If that's okay with you,"

"Yes,"Aiko grinned, "Thank you!"

As the team walked back, everybody was bombarding her with questions.

"What's your number?" Fumishi asked. Aiko read it out.

"I added you to the Sports club group chat," Fumishi exclaimed. Aiko remembered her old classes WhatsApp group chat.

"Have you played volleyball professionally," Fumishi asked.

"No," she said.

"How are you at other sports," she asked.

"I'm okay,"

"Do you think we can win against those powerhouse schools," Miko asked.

"We can but we need more practices," Aiko paused, "Coach said it was next half term - we still have two weeks, we can meet up on weekends,"

Kesha adjusted her straight blonde hair. "I can try," she muttered.

"We were bad but now we have a setter and an ace," Fumishi glanced at Aiko, "We have a chance,"

Kyota - a broad shouldered and the most muscular person in the team looked up. "Did you exactly set to where Miko would hit the ball,

"No," Aiko lied.

"That's what the coach and Haruto-san was saying,"

"That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed but Kyota simply watched Aiko. Aiko stopped herself from shrinking under her stare.

"So which school did you go to?" she asked.

"Oldstead girl's school," she answered.

"That's not in this prefecture is it?" she asked.

"No," Aiko replied.

"Why did you transfer?" Kyota asked.

Aiko went stiff.

"My dad was changed to another branch," Aiko lied. Could she possibly tell them that she had struck a teacher? Kyota said nothing.

"Hey, guys, we should meet up on Saturday!" Fumishi exclaimed, "As a greeting party for Minamo-san,"

"You've probably went to a lot of parties," Kesha said sarcastically.

"Well, I prefer parties where teenagers don't get drunk and end up doing drugs and … stuff," Aiko said, "You're probably familiar with those aren't you?" she asked with a smile. Aiko could see the colour rising to Keshas's face and Fumishi was stifling a laugh.

Aiko had never felt so excited. She had not been exceptionally popular at Oldstead and kept to herself but she was already invited to a party. Her life had changed and she was feeling she was making the best of this opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

It was eleven o'clock. A year ago at this time Aiko would have been fast asleep but now she had changed boards to IGCSE as well as juggling three extra GCSEs in a bid for her to still seem like a favourable applicant despite her permanent exclusion from her previous school. They did not even have one of her courses here and she had to self tutor. She glanced at the stack of folders with her completed homework and sighed. Resuming back to watching her laptop, she watched the small figures running across the court: Shiratorizawa vs Aoba Johsai Match. The notable players were Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Tooru and perhaps Iwaizumi Hajime. All in their third grade of high school. She studied them noting down their moves. Her roommate was fast asleep and snoring - the only thing which was preventing Aiko from falling asleep.

The next morning, Aiko woke up at four. She had only four hours of sleep but that will have to do. Tiredly, she went out for her morning run whilst her roommate continued to snore. Then, she went into the gymnasium, did some yoga and practised some sport. Nobody was there that early so Aiko was alone and she was relieved for that. They said they would meet at three. Well, Aiko had to attend the dance club her parents had signed her up for. They thought it would be a way in which she could release her emotions. She would just have to run back here and get ready.

Aiko was the first one there. A few minutes later, Fumishi and Kyota arrived. Fumishi pulled her into a hug. And started inquiring about her day and the gossip. She had only known Fumishi for a few days but it felt like she knew her from childhood. Next, Miko arrived smiling and finally Kesha who was wearing an incredibly short dress and powdered in makeup entered. They all ordered their food and drinks.

"So the training camp," Kesha brought up, "What are your plans, Captain?" She emphasised the captain.

"Well, what days are you all free?" she asked, "If we want to do well we need to have as much practice as possible,"

"I can do everyday after school," Miko said quietly.

"I can as well," Fumishi said.

"Yes," Kyoto grunted.

Kesha sighed. "Yes, I can too," she said.

Aiko smiled. "Well tomorrow, we'll see what are strengths and weaknesses are," She paused, "So Fumishi's the libero?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied, "And Miko, Kyoto and Kesha are spikers,"

They nodded.

"Well, I have emailed the coach and he said he can supervise us so we can get started from tomorrow,"

The others nodded.

Fumishi was on the opposite side of the court facing the three spikers.

"I will demonstrate," Aiko said throwing the ball to Kesha. "Toss it to me,"

Kesha threw it into the air and Aiko spiked with so much power that the ball rushed to the other side just within the court.

"Aiko, why don't you sit this one out?" Fumishi said nervously. One by one the spikers spiked and Fumishi sprinted on the court desperately returning them.

Next, Aiko called the spikers. "I will toss the ball to you and you spike it,"

Miko spiked first and Aiko got another ball. Next, it was Kyoto then Kesha. Kyoto's toss was powerful but went outside the line whilst miko's toss was too soft and could easily be blocked. Kesha's spike was just about right. By the end of the activity and with Aiko and Coach Kette's shouts, the spikes were a bit more controlled. Fumishi three the balls over from the other court.

"Now blocking," Aiko announced. Aiko spiked the ball but the blockers did not even have time to jump. Haruto walked in.

"Guys, I will spike," he said picking a ball off the floor.

The players who had looked like zombies suddenly became energetic as Fumishi tossed the balls and Haruto spiked them not too powerfully.

"The only thing we're lacking is in setting," Aiko explained, "We should at least be able to a basic but good set,"

"Stand in a trapezium. Okay, I will toss the ball to Kyoto and Kyoto will toss it to Miko and so on,"

The first one did not go so well. Kyoto was able to receive the ball but it went in the wrong direction. AFter many attempts, they could do two laps.

"They're improving aren't they, Sensei," Haruto remarked.

"Yes but the powerhouses are more powerful team than they have ever been against," Kettei said, "But they are certainly much better,"

The team made a small calendar with just the month February. Everyday, they will cross the date off and as the crosses increased, the team's determination and skill increased. On the last day, Aiko was walking home. Practice had finished late. Suddenly, she saw her bus drive past and if she missed this one, she would have to walk home. Quickly, she sprant after it but the bus driver did not seem to notice. Abruptly, she heard a sound as she slipped and fell to the floor and there was an excruciating pain in her foot.

"Minamo!" a voice exclaimed. It was Fumishi still wearing her sports kit walking out of the shops. She stared at Aiko smiling but clutching onto her knee.

"I'll call 119," she said.

The next day, Aiko limped into practice with some crutches.

"How's your foot?" Kettei asked, "It's fine - I really think I don't need crutches-"

"You're still not playing like that," the Coach said and Aiko, annoyed, sat down on the bench watching the rest of the team and encouraging them. Despite her injury, Aiko still practised volleyball. She didn't overexert her legs but she did a lot of tossing practises. Fortunately, the injury occured a week before the training camp and was not too serious so Aiko would have it off by the training camp.

As soon, as the doctors said she didn't need the ankle support, Aiko felt so free. She looked at the time: 9:03. She would arrive there by 9:15. They would be nearly finishing the first set. They were playing against ... Torino was it? The hospital was not terribly far from school and this time when Aiko sprinted she made sure she was not running onto anything slippery.

As soon as she reached the entrance of the gymnasium,s eh stopped running and regained some of her breath doing some stretches before walking casually in. As she walked in, she saw the scoreboard. The team had been holding up against … Karasuno. It was still the first set and Karasuno had 24 points whilst Shiroiyama had ten. If they lost this point, they had lost this set. It was not there fault. They only had four players. Aiko stepped onto the court and could see the Karasuno players look at her captaincy band.

"Minamo-kun, how's your ankle?" Kettei asked.

"It's fine," she said still irritated at how she had not been allowed to play.

"Did you warm up?" he asked.

"I ran here and did some stretches outside," Aiko replied throwing her jacket and bag onto the bench.

The coach looked at Karasuno's coach - a man with dyed blonde hair.

"This is Aiko Minamo - the captain of this team," he told him, "She had an appointment which she had to attend and that's why she is late,"

"Oh, that's fine!" the coach exclaimed smiling and Aiko took her spot on the court and smiled encouragingly at the team.

"We weren't able to receive this guy's serve," Kesha whispered in Aiko's ear. Aiko watched as the dark haired boy - Kageyama Tobio - dubbed 'the King of the Court' served the ball. Quickly, Aiko ran and tossed it to Miko who jumped and spiked. The other team looked at them astounded.

"So they have a setter," a blonde haired boy muttered and Aiko smiled. Fumishi threw the ball to Aiko.

"Show them how to serve," she said.

Aiko had served a couple of times through the previous were but not too much due to her ankle. She jumped and hit. The ball had landed before Aiko had landed.

"It doesn't matter - we'll get the next one!" a bald boy exclaimed.

They did not. Karasuno and Shiroyama watched the numbers on the scoreboard change until Shiroyama reached 26.

"Yes!" Fumishi exclaimed. Aiko looked at the blonde boy with glasses.

"I'm not just the setter - I'm also the ace," she replied still smiling.

"Tsk," the boy muttered.

Fumishi and Miko seemed to be having a mini celebration.

"We still have to win this set," Aiko pointed out.

"Well since you're on the team, we will," Fumishi said.

"We need everyone to win - there is no such thing as a one man team in volleyball,"

Miko and Fumishi looked up with serious expressions.

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

Fumishi put her hand in between them followed by Miko. Aiko followed and Kesha then Kyoto did so.

"Go Go for Team Shiroiyama!" Fumishi and Aiko exclaimed.

The umpire blew the whistle for the second set. Karasuno were starting.

"They the umpire is just giving them a chance," she said. The server breathed in before serving. It was a pinch serve. Aiko had briefly shown this to them and it was received by Fumishi who tossed it. The toss was slow and the blockers could easily see Aiko jump. They jumped but were broken with the spike.

The points for Shiroiyama kept on increasing. It was Kyoto's turn to serve. She served powerfully but it was received by the libero.

"To me," the orange haired boy exclaimed.

Aiko smiled she had already seen this in the videos: the so called freak quick. Aiko had warned the team and as the boy spiked the ball Aiko, Kyoto and Kesha jumped. The ball was blocked.

"Had they did this in the first set?" she asked Miko.

"No," she replied, "But I don't think they thought they needed to,"

Suddenly, the bell rang. Shiroiyama glanced at the scoreboards. They had twenty five points.

"What?" Kesha said still in shock.

"We won!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"We're actually not bad," Miko said.

"Well done, guys!" Haruto exclaimed.

"You did very well," Kettei said, "But you still have other teams,"

"We won!" Fumishi exclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time in the room where the team were staying.

"Don't eat too many sweets," Kyoto told Aiko.

"Kyo-chan," Aiko said to annoy Kyoto, "Are you my mum?"

When Kyoto looked at her like she might punch her, she exclaimed that she was just joking.

After a while, Aiko walked walked through the door and turned to the right for the girls toilets. Since coming to Shiroiyama, she had been okay but she knew that anytime she might break. As Aiko came out, her phone buzzed and she realised she had a text.

"Excuse me," a voice said. She looked up to see two tall boys looking down at her - she recognised the Seijoh Uniforms.

"Oh look it's the captain of that girl's school," Oikawa said

"Shiroiyama," Aiko said.

"Well, you may have been lucky with Karasuno but we're - especially me compared to Kageyama Tobio - are much better,"

Aiko laughed. Oikawa was like a small kid.

Suddenly, Aiko felt another figure behind her. It was Ushijima.

"Oikawa, you would have been so much more useful in Shiratorizawa," Ushijima announced.

Oikawa looked pained.

"Shiroiyama has never played at prefecture level, has it?" Ushijima said.

"No," Aiko said. Ushijima nodded. Suddenly Kageyama Tobio appeared.

"How did it feel to lose, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, "I told you I'm better than you,"

Aiko found this so funny.

The orange haired boy suddenly opened the door.

"What?" he exclaimed clutching his stomach, "I knew you meet dangerous people at the bathroom,"

He looked at Aiko. The boy was shorter than her.

"You're so good even at tossing like Kageyama and the Grand Kind,"

"The Grand King is Oikawa-san" Kageyama explained.

For a while there was an awkward silence.

"Anyway," I must get going - I have a match tomorrow," Aiko said, "And Oikawa-san, about Aoba Johsai beating Shiroiyama tomorrow - you guys can try but you won't get far,"

Oikawa just stared at her shocked. at her and Hinata laughed.

"Come on Iwa-chan," Oikawa huffed as he stormed out of the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiko was still awake at three o'clock as she played on the language app trying to memorise as much Spanish as possible. She could not sleep. She was trying to keep her mind of the fear she might repeat what she had done in London - she might lash out. The other girls were asleep. They needed a lot of energy for the match against Seijoh. Aiko put her phone down and lied on her bed. Closing her eyes, she daydreamed about London and her friends there. She imagined the life where everything was how she liked…

Aiko woke up. Why was there so much sunlight coming through the window? Abruptly, she got up. Where were the other girls? Whipping out her phone, she stared at the graphic alarm clock ringing silently. It was 8:45. Why had they not awoken her? She sprinted off her bed and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth at the same time she rummaged through her bag to find her clothes.

"I'd just have to wear this," she muttered when she could not find her usual sports kit. She swung her messenger bag over her neck and sprinted out constantly checking the time. Funnily enough, they also kept check of attendance at the camp and were penalised for being late. As she neared the entrance, she stared at the time: 8:59. She could hear one of the coaches read out the register.

"Aiko Minamo," he said.

"Here!" she shouted as she sprinted into the room … not watching where she was going and bumping into the wall. Rubbing her forehead, she jumped up and went to sit near the team. Her cheeks burned as she could heard a few players laugh.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Aiko whispered to Fumishi. Fumishi turned.

"We all knew you barely slept last night," she replied, "We thought we would give you some rest even Sensei agreed,"

Aiko just stared at her. Her team really did care for her.

As the team walked to the court, Aiko saw Sensei smile at her.

"Good to see you made it," Kettei said. Aiko glared before breaking into a smile.

"Okay," she said calling Shiroiyama into a huddle, "Aoba Johsai is a particularly strong team,"

"Yeah, they have Oikawa-senpai," Kesha said, "The ace setter,"

"Well, Aoba Johsai actually lost to the team we beat yesterday," Aiko said.

"Yeah, that really surprised me when I heard about it," Fumishi said. Miko seemed to look more hopeful.

"They're only playing with five players," Kyoto said.

"So, if they won we can't say it was because they had more players," Fumishi said.

"Which they won't," Aiko said.

"Girls," Oikawa called from the otherside, "Don't stare at me during the game because otherwise I'll be too busy beating you,"

Kyoto, who was already irritated by the constant squealing of Oikawa's fan girls, clenched her fist and turned prompting Oikawa to move away.

"Just joking!" he exclaimed.

The umpire blew the whistle. Aiko nodded at Miko who was going to serve. Even though Miko's spikes had improved massively, her serves were still a bit weak. Miko watched as the ball just about managed to get over the net.

Aiko watched as the libero received. Oikawa jumped. His hands moved into the air. There were three spikers: four possible attacks. From the corner of her eye, Aiko could see Kyoto and Miko prepare to Jump whilst Kesha marked the other player. He was going to toss - is what he wanted Shiroiyama to think. Aiko bent her knees quickly as Oikawa dumped the ball receiving the ball.

"Nice receive," Fumishi said as she ran forward jumping into the air. Seijoh was already preparing to block. The libero could not perform a dump. Aiko sprunt and watched the ball. She knew she was going to be marked. As the ball approached her, she hit it with such force the blockers fell. Oikawa seemed to try and receive it but the ball was on the ground.

Aiko turned to the team who were in silence before they all started shouting.

"That was a great receive!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"That was a great toss," Aiko replied.

"Look at their faces!" Kesha remarked gesturing towards the shocked Aoba JOhsai players.

"They just got lucky," Oikawa exclaimed trying to encourage his team.

"Let's show them how lucky we are," Aiko said.

Miko served again and this time it was more powerful. Aoba Johsai quickly returned it and Oikawa tossed it into the air. Aiko knew that they would be aware of his dumps. Aiko prepared to jump. Would he do two consecutive dumps? He did. Aiko kicked the ball upwards. Fumishi quickly received the ball. Aiko would have to toss. She jumped into the air bending backwards. She had seen Miko running. As soon as the ball came, she tossed it in front of her to Kyoto - the ball touching her palm at the right moment. The spike was forceful and hit the ground on the other side of the court.

"Stop playing football!" Coach Kettei shouted from the bench.

"Sorry," Aiko said.

Miko stepped up to serve again, and again, and again. Aoba Johsai just got more and more confused. Shiroiyama school had never even reached a Prefecture final. The whistle blew.

"We won!" Kesha exclaimed. "Look at the looks on those Oikawa fan girls!"

It was actually rather amusing.

"Guys, we just have to win this set," Aiko said.

"Aoba Johsai seem to be having a really serious meeting there," Kyoto said.

The whistle rung. Aoba Johsai were going to serve.

"Oikawa's serves are pretty powerful," Kyoto remarked, "Recently, he's been using anew serve which is very powerful but less accurate,"

Aiko nodded.

Oikawa stepped up to serve. Aiko knew he would be stressed right now but she has also seen games where Oikawa stays incredibly calm and composed.

"If you lose this serve, you're buying me Sushi!" one of the Aoba Johsai players exclaimed.

"And buy me some Ramen!" another player shouted.

"Do you want me to get it over?" Aiko asked.

"I hope he's brought a lot of money with him today," Fumishi muttered. Oikawa tossed the ball and started running. She had seen Oikawa's powerful, quick serve. He hit the ball and Aiko watched the ball before stretching out her hand and receiving the serve quickly. This time Kesha tossed the ball and Aiko got ready to toss. She had not done any dumps yet. As she took the ball, she made sure she kept perfect form. Just as it seemed she might toss the ball to Kesha, she slammed it down. The ball had went down too quickly.

Oikawa stared at the ball. Iwaizumi seemed to be gesturing towards the coach for a timeout.

"That was a really powerful serve," Fumishi muttered.

The umpire blew the whistle and Aoba Johsai returned. Kyoto was serving. Aiko knew Kyoto's serves were powerful but Aoba Johsai were good at receiving. Kyoto jumped. During the weekend practices, Haruto had taught Kyoto to do a float serve. She hit the ball and Aiko watched the ball. The libero received it and it went to Oikawa. Oikawa jumped. Three spikers were already moving. Kesha, Kyoto and Miko prepared to block. Aiko watched the libero who was raising his arms. He was going to jump and toss. Aiko watched as the ball went to the libero. The other spikers were already marked. Aiko stood still as the ball went to Oikawa. Quickly, Aiko jumped moving her hands to the side, blocking Oikawa's spike.

The whistle blew.

"Seijoh are having a really bad time," Kesha said looking at the scoreboard. The whistle blew and Kyoto returned to serving. The whistle blew again and again until at the last the final whistle blew.

"We won!" Fumishi and Miko exclaimed. Aiko smiled. She looked at Aoba JOhsai who looked exhausted. The ace hit Oikawa's back.

"You did well," he said.

"But not enough," Oikawa said. Aiko stared.

"Minako-san!" Miko exclaimed causing Aiko to look away, "Come,"

Shiroiyama and Aoba Johsai lined up. Aiko was in front of Oikawa. Aiko stretched out a hand. Oikawa shook it.

"You won," he said. A smile creeped onto his face. "But we'll win next time,"

"Perhaps in your dreams," Aiko replied and Oikawa laughed.

"Surprise!" Haruto exclaimed as he walked in carrying two bags.

"Curry buns!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"Sensi thought you deserved these," Haruto replied. They all grabbed a bun.

"This is spicy," Aiko said.

"Aiko, have you always lived in Japan?" Fumishi asked. Aiko looked up.

"No," she said.

"Where did you use to live?" Miko asked.

"England," she replied.

"London?" Fumishi asked.

"Do you like tea?" Kesha asked in English emphasising 'tea'.

"Yes!" Aiko laughed.

"Do you miss London?" Miko asked.

"Yes," Aiko began, "But Japan is so cool!"

"How did you learn Japanese so quickly?" Haruto asked.

"My parents lived in Japan before they got married and so moved back to England," Aiko explained. "At home, they spoke to each other in Japanese because they were used to it,"

"Was you father happy to get transferred to Japan?" Miko asked. Aiko paused. Her father was still in England. Then, she remembered.

"Yes," she said.

"Tomorrow, we're playing against a girls' team aren't we?" Kesha asked.

"Yes," Kyoto said, "Hamashi Academy,"

Kesha choked.

"Those girls are horrible!" she exclaimed.

She was not wrong.

"What's wrong with your hair?" a girl asked Miko, who looked terrified.

"Not everybody manages to style their hair so it comes out of their ears and nose," Kesha said. The girl stared at Kesha as she pulled out a compact mirror from her pocket.

"And whilst you're at it, think about how you can get rid of that monobrow. Even Ryotsu from Kankichi Ryotsu has better eyebrows than you" she exclaimed. Hamashi just stared.

Kesha turned.

"Come on Shiroiyama!" she exclaimed, "Let's show them how to actually play volleyball and not like a couple of scarecrows running on a court throwing a potato around,"

"What's she she's on a roll, there's no stopping her," Fumishi said.

"Yes," Aiko said.

Aiko watched Kesha' serve go across the net and the other team started running.

"Why do they run like that?" Aiko muttered watching a girl run delicately. She jumped and spiked - surprisingly powerfully yet Aiko, Kyoto and Kesha had blocked it. The girl looked up.

"Did your face get constantly punched when you were younger?" she asked Kyoto.

"Your head clearly did," Aiko muttered looking at the girl's face.

"Maybe if you ran instead of waddling around like a penguin you might have actually scored a point by now," Kesha suggested. The girl glared at both of them.

The umpire blew the whistle and the teams lined up. Aiko stretched out a hand and started walking towards the team. None of them shook her hand. Aiko and Kesha looked at each other and smiled. They put a L to their forehead.

"Losers!" they shouted.

"Guys, tomorrow we have no matches!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"We still have practise until three," Kyoto said.

"But we should do something after practise!" she exclaimed.

"Like what?" Miko asked.

"I heard there's a funfair that some of the other teams are going to," Fumishi said.

"That was such a scary ride!" Miko exclaimed licking her ice cream. They turned a bend.

"Don't look, but there's somebody following us," Kyoto whispered.

Aiko nodded. "They've been following us from the funfair and we can't shrug them off,"

Miko looked terrified.

"Don't worry Miko," Fumishi said, "Remember those self defence classes last year," They continued walking.

"They're gone," Kesha whispered. Suddenly, six men appeared in front of them.

"Oh my," Miko said stepping back. The men looked at them.

"Hello, love," he said. Shiroiyama stood frozen on the spot. Aiko stepped forward.

"Mina-" Fumishi began.

"Excuse me," she said.

The man looked at her and laughed. He raised a hand and tried to put it on her shoulder. Aiko raised hers and grabbed his hand.

"Whoah!" the man exclaimed. Aiko smiled. Slowly, the man stopped smiling.

"Stop it, stop it, please!" he exclaimed. He looked up at the man beside him, "Do something,"

The man raised his fist and tried to push Aiko down but Aiko punched him with her other hand. The last person she had punched was her teacher. The other men stepped forward but the man whose hand was being pressed told them to stop.

Aiko let go of the man and the man stared at his bruised and slightly bleeding hand.

"Now would you excuse us," she said. The men looked at them and went in the opposite direction briskly. The team stared at her.

"I thought we were going to die," Fumishi said. Miko seemed to have finally started breathing again.

"Should we tell Sensei," Miko asked.

"We should," Fumishi said, "Those men may be back for revenge, especially that guy with a broken hand,"

"They were part of the Yakuza," Kyoto said.

"Their tattoos," Miko said.

"Well, they're obviously not one of the higher profile criminals," Kesha said, "Did you see the way then ran away like scared chickens,"

"I wonder what they were planning on doing," Miko said.

"Where did you even learn to punch like that?" Kesha asked Aiko, "You should teach me,"

"Self defence lessons," Aiko replied.

"The self defence lessons we have in Japan seem to be very different to the ones you have in England," Fumishi said as she, Miko and Kesha went to the teacher's room.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Kyoto asked.

"I went to boxing club," Aiko replied.

"Where do your father work?" Kyoto asked.

"Google," Aiko said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Tokyo," Aiko answered. Was Kyoto testing her? Kyoto nodded.

"Did you like your old school?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I miss it,"

"Did you often get into fights?" Kyoto asked suddenly.

Aiko stared at her. During her last months at Oldstead, she got in trouble a lot for fighting.

"No," she said. Kyoto did not say anything else.

Aiko was relieved when the others came back in.

"Sensei said he'll be informing the police," Miko said as she locked the door, "And he told us it would be safer to not go outside,"

Fumishi drew the curtains.

"On a lighter notes," Kesha said, "Do you know what's happening next Tuesday?"

"Pancake day!" Aiko exclaimed. Kesha and Fumishi stared at her.

"Valentine's day is what I was thinking of," Fumishi laughed, "Does anybody have any plans?"

"I know you do," Kesha said. Fumishi smiled.

"What are you doing?" Aiko asked.

"I'm going on a date," she announced.

"Ooooh," Kesha cooed, "With who?"

"Daigo Akito," Fumishi replied shyly.

"The captain of the football team?" Kesha asked. Fumishi nodded.

"Well, enjoy yourself," Aiko said raising her eyebrows.

"What about you, Miko?" Kesha asked. Miko smiled shyly.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Fumishi asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Miko replied still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Aiko asked.

"I…." Miko began.

"Oh, is it that letter you've been writing?" Kesha asked.

Miko nodded.

"What about you Kyoto?" Kesha asked, "I've seen you with Kento Mahiro,"

"The musician guy?" Fumishi asked?"

Kyoto nodded.

"What about you Aiko?" Kesha asked.

"I don't know," Aiko said.

"Really?" Fumishi asked raising her eyebrows.

Aiko nodded.

"Well, you can come to the Valentine's eve party," Kesha suggested.

"Valentine's eve?" Aiko said, "Does that even exist?"

"Well, we have the training camp celebrations on Valentine's day so it had to be the day before," Miko explained.

"And you might find somebody you like," Fumishi suggested winking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shiratorizawa," Kyoto said, "Karasuno managed to beat them, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Fumishi said, "And they have Ushijima-san,"

"That just goes to show how easy it is for us to beat them," Aiko said encouragingly.

The umpire blew the whistle. Shiratorizawa were starting. They also had five players. One of the players jumped and hit the ball. Aiko watched as the ball came over the net.

"I got it!" Fumishi exclaimed as she ran forward. Aiko ran forward. She knew Shiratorizawa would have studied their games. She held up her hands like she was going to set but instead allowed the ball to go past. Kesha tossed it. Aiko and Miko went for it. She could see Tendou Satori - the so called 'Guess Monster' - watch them, the ball came. Miko was the decoy. As Aiko prepared to do a straight. Tendou Satori had already jumped. Instead, she did a cross spike. It went straight to the ground.

"Yes!" Kesha exclaimed.

"Don't forget though that Ushijima still has not spiked," Kyoto said.

Next, it was Aiko's turn to serve.

"This is going to end pretty quickly," Kesha muttered as she watched Aiko's long lasting serves ace. Whatever, Shiratorizawa did, they could not keep up with Aiko's serves. Shiratorizawa's coach called a timeout.

"Ushijima hasn't even touched the ball yet," Fumishi said.

"Does he never smile?" Miko asked.

"If I was him, I wouldn't be smiling," Kesha remarked.

After the players returned, Kesha just watched the scoreboard. Finally, the umpire blew the whistle to signal the end of the first set.

Shirarorizawa seemed to be having a really serious conversation.

"I think we should have a really serious conversation as well," Fumishi said.

"So what are you wearing to the Valentine's eve party?" Kesha asked.

"This black dress I bought last week!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"I'm not sure yet," Miko asked.

"Me neither," Kyoto said.

"I'm not sure too," Aiko replied.

The whistle blew again.

This time Miko was starting.

She hit the ball and it went over the net. The libero received it and the setter tossed it. Tendou Satori was preparing to spike it. Kesha and Miko were preparing to block. Aiko knew that Shiratorizawa had not forgotten about Ushijima. Quickly, Aiko tapped Kyoto, "Follow me," she said.. She was right. Tendou Satori tossed the ball to Ushijima and Ushijima spiked it. However, Aiko and Kesha had already jumped. The ball hit their hands. The spike was powerful but Aiko was used to powerful spikes and the ball went down in the other court.

Ushijima looked annoyed. Tendou Satori was smiling.

"You're all monsters," he said. Aiko smiled

Aiko felt sorry for Miko as she had to serve again and again. She must be so tired. Finally, the umpire blew the whistle and Miko was relieved.

"I never thought we'd be able to beat a powerhouse," Miko said as the team walked on the field.

"We've beaten four!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"And since it's the weekend tomorrow, we don't have anymore matches until the party!" Kesha exclaimed.

"We've still got that football match tomorrow," Kyoto said.

"We haven't done much football practice," Kesha pointed out.

"We'll be fine," Aiko said as she picked up one of the balls one of the football teams had forgotten to put back. She kicked it to Kyoto who scored it into the goal.

"Miko and Fumishi, defend," Aiko said, "Kesha'll be goalkeeper,"

"Fumishi, I can see you've been spending time with Daigo," Kesha said as Fumishi tried to tackle the ball off Kesha.

"Takaharo girl school," Kesha said, "They're even worse than the girls at Hamashi academy,"

"Don't any of these schools have nice girls?" Aiko asked.

"Just look out," Kesha said.

Aiko should have paid more attention as she was tackling the ball. Suddenly one of the girls, kicked her and she fell. Aiko stared as she saw the girl kick the ball.

"In football, you kick the ball not the players!" Kesha shouted, "It's not that hard to understand that!"

Aiko ran over to defend whilst Kesha and Kyoto stayed to defend. The girl, who had tripped Aiko over kicked the ball. Aiko quickly kicked it away. The ball flew - into the goal on the other side.

"What?" the girl exclaimed confused.

"Shiroiyama scored," Aiko said in a matter of fact tone.

"Did you see her face?" Fumishi exclaimed still laughing thinking about the players from Hamashi academy.

"Where are you going?" Kyoto asked Aiko who was hurriedly leaving the room.

"To the party," she replied.

"By the time we arrive, you'll be dancing with your date!" Fumishi exclaimed.

Aiko smiled.

"Nice coat," Kesha complimented.

"Thank you," Aiko replied.

When Aiko reached the hall, she was reluctant to take off her coat. It felt so cold but nobody else was wearing their coat, she took it off. The hall had heating anyway. She could feel glances in her directions. She was wearing a particularly bright red, knee-length dress. Aiko had been expecting a room with a couple of decorations and music blaring but she was shocked when she saw the hall with musicians in one corner with a very classical look.

"Hello, Minako-kun," someone said. She turned.

"Oh, hi , Haruto!" she exclaimed.

"Would you do me a favour?" he asked.

"Sure," Aiko replied.

"Can you create a distraction?" he asked.

"A distraction?" Aiko replied.

"Just while the managers sneak in a surprise for the teams," Haruto replied.

"Like what," she asked.

"Just anything to take their attention away from everything else," Haruto replied. He smiled.

"Please," he said.

"Okay," Aiko replied and watched as Haruto ran off holding a thumb up.

Aiko looked over at the musicians. They seemed bored. Suddenly, she had an idea. She walked over to the piano and started playing it. The pianist who should have been playing stared at her as she wrote the melody and the cords on a piece of paper with her right hand and handed it to him. She scrawled some notes down for the singer as she continued singing a melody. Everybody looked at her. What surprised them even more was when she started singing and calling over the girls.

The girls and the boys were on each half of the room looking uncertainly on each other. Suddenly, a dark haired boy came in front of her as the music played.

"Partners?" he asked.

"Okay," Aiko said.

He pulled Aiko closer to him, putting one hand on her waist and started singing. The other boys and girls did the same. Aiko assumed he did not have a date when he edged closer to her but Aiko lightly pushed him away.

"Distance," she said softly slowly walking backwards onto the sides where all the girls were. The boy was silent and she resumed singing. The boys and girls danced on opposite sides in synchronisation.

The other musicians started playing their instruments when they had a copy of the notes. As Aiko danced, she caught sight of Fumishi, Kesha, Miko and Kyoto. They were staring at her. Fumishi seemed to be pointing at something. Aiko turned and saw the dark haired boy. Aiko smiled at Fumishi and nodded. Fumishi seemed to facepalm as she pointed at an emotionless Kyoto staring at her and standing beside those girls from Hamashi Academy, who were saying someting to her and shaking their head at Aiko.

"Wait," Aiko thought to herself, "Was that boy Kento?"

Suddenly, somebody pulled her and she realised it was Kento and he continued to dance and sing. Aiko smiled uncertainly and remained silent this time as he sang only responsing to his moves. He was a good dancer and looked straight into her eyes as he dipped her. He stopped and Aiko realised it was probably her turn to sing. Aiko just ignored all her thoughts.

She started singing again and again. Aiko thought Kento could be an opera singer. Suddenly, the door opened and Naruto was staring at her and then glanced at Kyoto. Aiko stepped backwards slowly from Kento. Aiko could hear the singer singing holding a high note. She was going to leave - it would be the right thing - but when Kento smiled at her, she did not resist as he pulled her into a final dip.

The hall erupted into an applause. Kento was trying to say something but Aiko was too busy watching Kyoto and the rest of her team leave.

The next day when Aiko had come to practise, she walked over to the team.

"When I said that we will see you dancing with someone, I didn't mean someone who's taken," Fumishi exclaimed.

"I didn't know!" Aiko exclaimed. She looked at Kyoto, "I'm sorry,"

"Did you see the way she carried on dancing with your boyfriend?" one of the Hamashi girls who were nearby exclaimed feigning shock.

"You were kissing Hiroshi Arihiro and even I know he's in a relationship," Aiko muttered causing the girl to stare before walking away.

Aiko turned her attention back to Kyoto.

"If I knew he was your boyfriend, I wouldn't have done that," she said. Kyoto looked at her.

"I would have stopped dancing but it would have been weird to just stop half way," she said. Kyoto looked at her.

"Sorry," Aiko said again, "I will buy you ten curry buns,"

She looked at Kyoto.

"Please," she said quietly.

Kyoto stared at her.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "Kento should have thought about it as well,"

Haruto walked past. "That was a great distraction!" he exclaimed to Aiko who beamed.

"Oh, so this was your idea," Kesha said smiling.

"You guys missed the surprise!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, what even was it," Aiko asked.

Naruto help up three bags.

"Wait are those heart shaped lollipops?" Kesha asked. Haruto nodded.

"I saved them for you!" he exclaimed, "Give them to your valentines,"

"I have no valentines," Aiko said, "So, I'll just have to be my own,"

"That sounds so sad," Kesha pointed out.

Aiko was walking on the field listening to music. Everybody else were on their dates. Miko had went somewhere. AIko could not help but wonder how Kyoto's date went. Aiko had given her the curry buns and she hoped that Kyoto forgiven her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was her mum.

"Aiko," she said.

"Yes," she replied.

"How's school?" her mum inquired.

"It's okay," she answered.

"The appeal for the exclusion was unsuccessful," her mum said.

"Oh," Aiko replied.

There was just silence. Her mum was disappointed in her. Aiko knew she had called her just for the sake of it.

"Bye," her mum said.

"Bye," Aiko replied as she disconnected the call.

She felty dejected and took a seat under the tree and started reading the novel she had brought: The Secret River. It was one of the stories that she was doing for her English IGCSE and as she turned the page, she saw somebody walking. It was Haruto and he was holding a football. It seemed he did not have a date either. Aiko got up to talk to him but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Haruto-san!" Miko exclaimed. Haruto turned.

"Oh, hi, Miko-kun!" he exclaimed. Miko smiled shyly and Aiko understood. She had a letter and Aiko could see a heart lollipop from her bag. Aiko watched - she was so tense. The last thing she wanted was for Miko to be heartbroken. Aiko watched as Miko handed Haruto the letter. Haruto understood. Miko, still smiling shyly, handed him the lollipop. Haruto looked at her. He did not have a girlfriend. Did he?

Haruto took out a heart lollipop from his pocket and handed it.

"This is for you," he said.

"Yes!" Aiko exclaimed clapping her hands.

Miko and Haruto turned.

"Minako?" he asked.

"Guys! I'm so happy for you!" Aiko exclaimed.

Miko laughed.

Miko and Haruto had went to the ice cream cafe on their first date. Aiko had also decided to go into tow. It was not that dark and there were many people so she was not worried about the Yakuza. She did not know what to do and she had done all her homework and had already done all her homework. In the end, she settle going into the Sushi cafe.

As she walked in, she was aware that everybody else had a special someone with them and the cafe was decorated in a Valentine's theme. As Aiko took a seat, a waiter approached her.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Sushi," she replied. The waiter looked at her confused. This was a Sushi cafe after all.

"I would like Tiger roll Sushi," a woman on the table beside her ordered to another waiter.

"Tiger roll Sushi," Aiko said smiling. The waiter nodded. As she sat there, she recognised a team from the training camp. She did not think he played volleyball. He was with another girl saying something making the other girl giggle.

"Stop it, Michio,"she laughed.

The waiter brought some Sushi.

"Thank you," Aiko said. She looked at the sushi and became dismayed. It felt inappropriate for her to eat heart shaped sushi.

By the time Aiko had eaten the sushi, the girl was waving goodbye to the boy.

"Thank you," Aiko told the waiter as she paid him and walked out.

Aiko sprinted to the gymnasium. She was going to be late for the celebration. What was the point of this celebration? They had only managed to play a few games yet already they were giving out awards for scoring the most football goals and being an excellent spiker. Aiko quickly squashed onto the bench with her team.

"It's good you're sitting at the end," Kesha remarked, "You're bound to receive at least two award,"

Kesha was not wrong as Aiko walked on and off the stage collecting her prizes. Shiroiyama got the award for the most impressive team and Aiko, as the captain, had to make a speech.

"Shiroiyama team shows you nothing is possible," Aiko said desperately trying to remember speeches she had watched on TV, "We're no longer some unknown team which never made it past the second round but have managed to, as a team, beat the power houses. You should never underestimate the power of determination and perseverance,"

"And you," Kesha muttered.

"And TEAMWORK," Aiko added.

"Guys!" Kesha exclaimed as the team sat down in the gymnasium, "Meet my boyfriend!"

Aiko turned and froze.

"This is Takiro Michio," Kesha introduced. The boy from the Sushi Cafe turned around and flashed a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, guys," he said grinning.

"Hi!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"This is my sports team," Kesha said and turned to the girl, "That's Kyoto...that's Fumishi… and Miko...and finally Minako,"

"Are you at the training camp?" Kyoto asked.

"Yes, I'm in the football team," he said.

"Shiroiyama's pretty good at football," he said, "I watched your match - the other team were pretty rude and violent," He looked at Kesha, "But Kesha sure sorted them out!" he exclaimed.

"Stop it Michio!" she laughed.

" _Stop it, Michio,"_

He nodded at Aiko. Had he not noticed her at the cafe? He looked at his watch.

"Sorry, guys," he said, "But I've got football practice now!"

"Bye!" Kesha waved.

"Aiko?" Fumishi called, "Aiko!"

"Sorry!" Aiko exclaimed. She turned to Kesha.

"Since when have you been in a relationship with him?" she asked.

Kesha looked down.

"Three months," she admitted.

"Is he seeing another girl?" Aiko asked. Kesha looked up.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay today?" Fumishi asked Aiko.

"I saw him with another girl today," Aiko confessed.

"You must have saw someone else," Kesha replied.

"The girl he was with called him Michio!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Michio would never cheat on me," Kesha said.

"Aiko, you had a long day and you're really tired," she said, "Why don't we go back to the room and you can get some sleep,"

"But-" Aiko began.

"It was someone else," Kesha said leading Aiko to the room.

There was a knock on the door. Fumishi opened the door. It was a tall boy with grey hair and a black shirt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "We're going to play Paranoia with some other teams. Do you want to join?"

"Truth or dare!" Kesha jumped up, "Yes!"

"Fukorodani's ace looks a lot like an owl," Kesha remarked, "and Most of Nekoma look like cats,"

"Do you thinks it's a coincidence that 'Fukoro' means owl and'Neko' means cat?" Aiko asked.

"Guys!" Bokuto exclaimed, "I'll start!"

He whispered something into Kuroo's ear and Kuroo smirked and looked around.

"Minako," he replied.

"What?" Aiko stammered.

"They hate you," Kesha whispered, "Because of those matches,"

Bokuto passed Kuroo the coin who tossed it into the air.

Kuroo caught the coin and his palm remained over it.

"What was it?" a boy with a mohawk asked.

Slowly, Kuroo uncovered the coin to reveal it had been heads.

"Who's most likely to become a drug dealer," he said. Aiko just stared.

"I thought it's be Karasuno's ace" one of the players said and Karasuno's ace paled.

"My turn," Kuroo said as he whispered something to Nekoma's ace. The boy grinned.

"Minako," he said.

"By the end of this game, you'll be the most likeliest to be an alcoholic to having a threesome," Kesha remarked.

Kesha was not wrong and as the Shiroiyama team returned to the room, Minako was the most likeliest to do all sorts of things.

As they walked, Minako saw a familiar figure walk up the stairs. Everybody else was too busy laughing about the titles Minako had earned.

"Guys," she said, "I need to just go to the toilet quickly,"

"Bye!" Fumishi exclaimed.

Minako opened the door slowly and ran up the stairs. She could see Takiro Michio walking in front of her and he was on his phone.

"Kaori, our time tomorrow evening will be great," he said.

"Is that Fukorodani's manager?" Minako thought to herself. He stopped at the end of the corridor. Minako slid herself into the cloakroom.

"And do me a favour by wearing that dress you wore this morning - you looked so cute," he added.

The boy was Takahiro. She was sure of it. He seemed to have disconnected the call and Aiko sat on the bench where students usually placed the bags. She had to tell Kesha but she was not sure she would be able to convince her.

When she was sure Takahiro had left, she crept out of the cloak. She looked behind her to be sure that he was gone.

"Whoah!" she exclaimed when she turned around to see somebody standing in front of her.

"Minako-kun," Takahiro said.

"Hello, Takahiro-san," she said. Takahiro walked closer. Minako stood as she was.

"What were you doing at the sushi cafe yesterday?" she asked. Takahiro smiled and Minako felt herself blush.

"I thought that was you," he said smiling.

"Are you two- no three-timing Kesha?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he said, "It's not my fault I'm so handsome,"

Minako wanted to guffaw.

"Well, I'm telling her," she exclaimed.

"She won't believe you," Takiro laughed. Minako glared and walked away.

"Bye, Minako-kun," he said.

Minako did not know how to persuade Kesha that Takiro was in fact not as faithful as she thought. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Mit- I mean Haruto-san!" Miko exclaimed.

"Hi," he said smiling at Miko for just too long, "I can here to say that Fukorodani had requested a volleyball match tomorrow,"

"On such short notice?" Aiko asked. Haruto nodded.

"So get a good night's sleep," he said, "You guys practised everyday so you'll be fine,"

"Minako! Get up!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"What?" Aiko nodded before she processed that they had a match this morning and sprung out of bed. Her phone was dead and the alarm had not run.

"You've got just enough time to get ready and come to the gymnasium," Fumishi said, "You looked pretty sleep yesterday night so we let you sleep for a bit,"

Aiko ran into the bathroom.

Looking at her watch, Aiko decided she can walk at a slower pace. She could have spent more time looking for her actual sports team kit kit instead of wearing the maroon kit they wore in P.E lessons. As Aiko crossed the road to go to the other school building, she realised there was somebody behind her. He was wearing a mask and was dressed in black. Aiko knew that unlike in the U.K, people wore masks to prevent the spread of illness but what if it was a member of the Yakuza following her for revenge. She did not want to get into a fight that was like she had in London. Aiko decided to walk a bit faster and she felt the person behind her was also speeding up. Suddenly, she started to sprint. She bursted into the gymnasium where all the teams were sitting down and getting registered. Shiroiyama were at the end of the court. Aiko was too busy looking behind to her to notice she was running straight into the wall. She fell down and sprung up. The person with the mask appeared behind her.

"Murderer!" Aiko exclaimed pointing at the figure.

"Minako, I think that's Sakusa-san," Fumishi said.

"Sakusa-kun," one of the coaches said, "Where's your kit?"

"I've got it in my bag in the changing room," Sakusa said. Kesha guffawed and a few of the other players laughed. Aiko's cheek's flushed.

"Sakusa's, Itachiyama's ace, isn't he?" Aiko asked. Miko nodded.

"He never wears the mask on court, why does he wear it now?" she asked.

"He's a germaphobe," Kesha explained.

As Shiroiyama walked onto the court, Fumishi whispered, "Is Bokuto-san wearing leggings - I find it's quite hot,"

"You find what hot?" Kesha asked.

"I mean as in warm!" Fumishi exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, he's just wearing knee pads that goes up to his thighs like Minako," she said.

Kesha watched as the score reached 25 for Shiroiyama.

"Well, Minako clearly just provide you can win a whole set by yourself," she said.

"But I can't win the whole game without a team," Aiko replied.

"Did she just win whole set with twenty five service aces?" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Bokuto," Fukorodani's setter said, "You can show off your spikes in the next set,"

Aiko watched as one of Fukorodani's players served the ball. Fumishi received it. Aiko stayed back. Kyoto received the toss. Aiko ran forward and the Fukorodani players ran up to mark her except the toss went to Kesha who spiked it to the ground. Bokuto just stared.

"We'll get the next point!" he shouted to his team.

Kyoto served the ball. Aiko watched as it went over the net as was received by the libero. The setter got ready to toss it. She watched as the ball went. Kesha, Kyoto were already running to block Bokuto but Aiko had a feeling he was only the decoy - the ace was the best decoy. The ball went to one of the other players who spiked it however Aiko had jumped. She tossed the ball Miko who spiked it over to the other side.

Kyoto served again. The ball went over the court. One of the players received it and the setter prepared to toss it. Aiko watched carefully as the ball passed over the net. The setter was ready to toss it. Was he going to do a dump? Was Bokuto the decoy again? The ball went to Bokuto who looked as if he was going to do a cross spike. She knew that he had a powerful straight. jumped and felt the spike hit her hands and the ball fell to the ground. Bokuto stared at the ball.

"Akaaaaggsshiiiii!" he exclaimed, "Don't toss to me anymore,"

"So, this is Bokuto-san's emo-mode," Fumishi said.

The score for Shiroiyama kept on increasing.

"The ace hasn't touched the ball for the last twenty rounds," Miko said.

Kyoto was up to serve. She threw the ball into the air for what seemed like the thousandth time in the game and hit it. The ball was received by one of the players. The setter got ready toss and Kyoto, Kesha and Miko were already moving. Aiko knew that they would have thought up a new tactic during the timeout. The ball went and was tossed to the ace who looked as if he was going to spike it. Was Bokuto going to spike? Aiko prepared to the jump - but she did not. She could see now that Bokuto had tossed the ball to another player like what Shiratorizawa had done. The spiker hit the ball but Aiko had blocked it.

The umpire blew the whistle.

"We won!" Fumishi exclaimed.

"Finally, I can go back and get ready to meet up with Michio," Kesha said.

Aiko glanced at her.

Aiko sat down on one of the benches in the cloakroom. She had earphones in but she was not really listening to the music. She was relieved that she still had not had an outburst in Japan but she still wished she had not done all those things in London. She had been such a calm and quiet student.\ What had happened to her.

"You didn't eat," a voice said. Aiko quickly looked up, pulling out her earphones to see Kyoto walking.

"Oh, Kyoto!" she exclaimed, "It's just that I wasn't hungry!"

Kyoto passed her a sandwich.

"You need to eat," she said, "You haven't been eating properly since you came to this camp,"

Kyoto was observant.

"Thanks," Aiko said as she took the sandwich.

"Did you play volleyball a lot in England?" Kyoto asked.

"Occasionally," Aiko said. There had been a volleyball club but she had been the only person from year 10 in a club full of year 9s who were not committed enough to attend the club. Eventually, the club had stopped but Aiko had practised at home.

"Some more teams have arrived at the camp," Kyoto said.

"Do you know which schools?" Aiko asked.

Kyoto shook her head.

"Do you know anything about Takahiro Michio?" Aiko asked suddenly. Kyoto looked at her curiously.

"No," she replied, "Why?"

AIko had hoped Kyoto was still not thinking about what had happened at the Valentine's eve party. Did she think Aiko was the type of person who was attracted to boys all ready in a relationship.

"Just curious," she answered and realised it made her sound even more suspicious, "I've just heard some really interesting things about him,"

Kyoto nodded.

"Well, don't stay up too late," she said, "We've got a match scheduled with one of the new schools tomorrow,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aiko led the Shiroiyama team as they crossed the other team for handshakes. Aiko grinned and held out a hand. The girl looked at her and offered her hand before viciously retracting it. Aiko shrugged it off but she realised the girl had shook hands with Kyoto who had been behind her followed by Fumishi, Miko and Kesha. The rest of the other school did not shake her hand yet shook the hands of the rest of the Shiroiyama team. Aiko suddenly felt very annoyed.

She yawned loudly and doing so stretched out her hands nearly hitting the girl who was crossing in the face. As she did this, she slid her foot across the floor and tripped up the girl. They were like dominoes tumbling one after another.

"How embarassing," Aiko commented sarcastically before walking on. Suddenly, she froze.

"It couldn't be," she thought to herself, "Could it,"

"Minako-kun!" Kettei shouted causing Aiko to walk over. They were also staring.

"That was a rather sneaky thing to do, Minako," Fumishi said as she passed around a packet of KitKats. "Why did you stop?" Kesha asked.

"I…," Akio stammered, "I had just remembered something,"

"What had you just remembered?" Kesha asked. Aiko glared.

"That I had to do email something to Hakaru-sensei," she lied.

"You were staring at some random team," Kesha said.

"I stare by accident sometimes when I'm thinking," Aiko replied.

That night, Aiko was restless. If her team found out the truth, what would happen. She took a reading book and went outside to the cloakroom. Her eyes had already closed by the time she had read the first sentence.

"Minako!" somebody shouted, "Wake up!"

"What?" Aiko said sleepily.

"We have a match!" Fumishi exclaimed.

Aiko sprung up and hit her head on one of the cloakroom pegs. Rubbing her head, she sprinted back into the room.

"Where's the other team?" Aiko asked.

"They're coming," Kesha said.

"Who are we playing against?" Aiko asked.

"Haley Girl's school," Kyoto said. Aiko did not move.

"From England, you might know them,"

Haley Girl's was what the teachers had planned to rename Oldstead. Since when did they get a volleyball team?

Aiko was first up to serve. On the other side of the court, she could see the team Shiroiyama against made up of girls with whom she had once been friends. Aiko shook her head. She had to prove them wrong. All those taunts about Aiko's athletic ability that they had said to AIko was going to be broken.

The whistle blew. Aiko jumped.

The other team were bewildered when they watched the score climb from 0 to 25.

"Well done!" Fumishi exclaimed as the team swapped sides. Aiko could see Olstead's coach glance at her. He was shocked as well.

Samantha served the ball. Aiko could remember her. She had hates the way she would boast about her extra-curricular activities and tell everyone about every second of her life. The ball was easily received and AIko set to Miko who spiked earning Shiroiyama a point.

The serve went over to Kyoto. Kyoto served for the whole set and Aiko could see that Oldstead were getting exhausted. Finally, the whistle blew.

Aiko lined up for the handshakes. She had decided to avoid eye contact. As she walked to the team coming opposite, she prepared her hand. She was not going to give herself away to her own team.

She could feel Samantha - Olstead's captain's - stare on her as they passed each other followed by many other stares. Aiko had changed immensely.

All the Japanese teams had gathere din the gymnasium.

"Guys! Should we play twenty truths?" a boy with black messy hair and a black shirt asked.

"Kuroo, are you frightened of what dares might come?" Bokuto asked.

"Dares might take time," he glared.

"Yeah, sure," some of the players announced.

"One, two, three," the orange haired Karasuno player said.

"Four, five," Karasuno's setter said.

"Six," Karasuno's pinch server said.

"Seven, eight," the tall, blonde haired boy said.

"Nine, then," Haruto said.

"Eleven, twelve," Miko followed.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," Kyoto said.

"Sixteen, seventeen," Kesha said smiling at Aiko who was realising what was happening.

"Eighteen, nineteen," Fumishi said slowly, "Twenty,"

"Twenty one," Aiko conceded.

"Out of everybody here, who will you kill, marry and-" Bokuto asked.

"Okay," Aiko replied quickly.

Aiko stared around hopelessly.

"Kill you …. Marry Oikawa-san and for the last one … Iwaizumi-san," she replied.

"Wha…." Bokuto said.

"Well, Ai-chan! You never know!" Oikawa exclaimed, "And I never knew you felt this way about Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up Trashykawa!"

"You get to say the next question," Kuroo said.

"One, two," Aiko

"Three, four, five," Nekoma's manager said.

"Six seven eight," a tall white haired boy said.

"Nine ten eleven," another Nekoma player said.

"Thirteen,"

"Fourteen, fifteen,"

"Sixteen, seventeen,"

"Eighteen, nineteen,"

"Twenty,"

"Twenty one,"

Aiko looked up from her laps when she heard the last voice. It was Takahiro Michio. Aiko's head was suddenly full of so many questions.

"Have you ever cheated on your girlfriend?" she asked. She could feel Kesha turn.

"I have," Takahiro admitted and Aiko felt a grin spreading on her face, "When I fell in love with Kesha,"

"Oya oya," Kuroo said.

"Oya, oya, oya," Bokuto followed.

Aiko looked at Kesha who had turned bright red and was smiling. Takahiro was twisting his answers. She turned to glared at Takahiro.

"What were you thinking?" Kesha exclaimed to Aiko. Aiko shrugged.

"I was just curious," she replied.

As they walked, they could see Bokuto reading a note.

"Is that your secret admirer, Bokuto-san?" Aiko asked Bokuto spun around.

"I have many admirers being the awesome person I am!" he exclaimed.

"Sure," Aiko replied sarcastically.

"That team's full of punks," Kyoto muttered.

"Johzenji," Fumishi replied, "I saw their captain trying to corner Karasuno's manager,"

"Well I've heard Yuji Terushima is a bit of a player," Kesha said.

"Not as much as Takahiro," Aiko was tempted to say but thought it would be better not to.

"Takahiro's really good friends with Terushima," Kesha added.

"No wonder," Aiko muttered.

Aiko was in the cloakroom. The cloakroom had become her favourite place to be in. As she sat in the cloakroom, she could hear two voices coming through the corridor.

"Koutarou, you're so annoying," a girl exclaimed.

"Mayu - I'm amazing!" Bokuto exclaimed. Aiko remained hidden in the coats in the cloakroom as she watched Bokuto and a shorter girl walk past. Was Mayu giving Bokuto all those notes?

"Hey," a voice said. Aiko turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Terushima," he introduced, "And everyone knows form your awesome serves your Minako,"

Aiko nodded.

"What's your number?" he asked. Aiko got up and began to walk away.

"Come on, I'll give you mine," he said.

"No, thank you," Aiko replied sternly and Terushima stepped closer, cornering her.

"Terushima, stop being such a jerk," a voice said. It was Takahiro. Terushima stepped away.

"I was just kidding with her," he said.

"You don't know what she'll do when she gets annoyed," Takahiro said, "Have you seen the amount of power she has in volleyball,"

"Well, we've got a match with her soon but considering her team beat Shiratorizawa, I don't think we stand a chance," Terushima replied.

Aiko began to walk back into Shiroyama's room but before she went back, Takahiro leant closer to her.

"I told you Kesha wouldn't believe you," he said.

The next morning when Aiko returned from her jog, she saw a familiar figure standing by the gate.

"Hello, Ai-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Hi," Aiko replied. She decided to walk back into the building whe Oikawa stepped in front of her.

"Did you use to attend Haley girl's school?" he asked. Aiko turned. She did not do anything.

"I watched the match," he admitted, "And afterwards I heard them speaking in English about how they were not expecting you to be here,"

Aiko watched as Oikawa stepped forward.

"Why did you leave the school?" he asked. Aiko was contemplating on whether to sprint off.

"Hey, Trashykawa, come here!" a voice exclaimed. It was Iwaizumi. He was walking towards them. He nodded at Iwaizumi.

"You're going to be late for the match," Iwaizumi said glaring at Oikawa.

"I have to go now, Ai-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed flashing that smile of his, "Bye!"

"Aiko," a voice called. Aiko froze. She recognised the voice. Smantah walked bside her.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed. Aiko smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a few months," she replied. There was silence.

"I never knew you were coming to Japan," Samantha added.

"Yeah," Aiko shrugged, "How's Oldstead?"

"Well, the GCSEs there are becoming stressful," she complained,"Why did I take German,"

There was more silence.

"I need to go!" Aiko exclaimed as she walked off briskly.

"Okay, bye!" Samantha replied but Aiko had already disappeared.

Somehow, all the teams had managed to fit within Nekoma's room.

Kesha was in the corner with Takahiro and Terushima was trying to flirt with various managers. Kento was on the sofa looking at her phone.

"Why don't you join Kento-san," Aiko suggested to Kyoto.

"I haven't spoke to him much recently," Kyoto admitted. Aiko many know why.

"Why don't you speak to him now?" Aiko suggested, "He's all by himself,"

Aiko could see Kyoto hesitate as she walked slowly to Kento. Kento looked up to see her, quickly standing up and smiling. He looked like he was apologising. Kyoto was also smiling and Aiko felt relieved.

"Minako, do you want to play truth or dare?" Bokuto exclaimed holding up a bottle of alcohol. Aiko rapidly shook her head ignoring the taunts of the girls from Takaharo academy. Aiko decided to take out her phone and just look at all her old texts so she looked like she was doing something.

"Are you playing a two player game by yourself?" Kuroo asked Nekoma's setter. The boy nodded, "Unless you want to play,"

Kuroo glanced at Aiko who had started daydreaming in the midst of the conversation between the teams.

"Minako, why don't you try?" he asked.

"Huh?" Aiko muttered.

"Do you like video games?" Kuroo asked.

"Well, they're fine-,"

"Kenma needs another player,"

Aiko looked at Kuroo who was holding two game consoles.

"Okay," Aiko said as she sat down beside Kenma. His head looked a bit like pudding.

As they played the game, Aiko could see that even though Kenma was quiet, he was really focused and calculating.

"Do you want to play tomorrow?" Kenma asked as Aiko left.

"Yeah," Aiko replied.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Coach Nekomata was at the door, breathing heavily and looking exhausted. Bokuto hid the alcohol bottles.

"Everybody come to the hall immediately," he ordered.

"What do you think happened?" Miko asked.

"I don't know but judging from all the teacher's faces, it's pretty serious," Fumishi replied.

Shiroyama watched as the police entered the hall.

"Silence!" Coach Washio shouted and the hall hushed.

"All of you are going to get questioned," the coach announced.

"Why?" Oikawa asked.

Coach Washio looked him in the eye.

"Someone has died,"


	7. Chapter 7

She turned to see Hiro.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I knew you were in Japan so I came to see you," he said. Aiko stared.

"Did you know my girlfriend is also attending this camp," Hiro added.

Since when did Hiro had a girlfriend?

"Well, I got to go now!" Hiro exclaimed, "Coming with Haley sports team means I've actually got to practise,"

Aiko waved.

"Do you know who that is?" a girl said. Aiko recognised her from being from Hamashi academy - the girl who had insulted Shiroyama constantly.

"Hiro," Aiko replied.

"My boyfriend," the girl replied.

Aiko looked the girl up and down. What was wrong with Hiro's standards?

"Are you jealous?" she asked. Aiko smiled.

"Why should I be? He's going to dump you soon anyway,"

The girl glared at her.

"You are jealous," she said.

"Why would I be?" Aiko asked defensively, "You don't have anything I should envy,"

"We'll see," she said as she huffed off.

Aiko turned to face Kyoto.

"You've got to help me!" she exclaimed. Kyoto stared.

"We need to separate the two," she continued. Aiko was not going to let her friend ruin his life. Love makes people blind. Kyoto looked at her and something resembling a grimace appeared on her face.

"It's true love," she said. Aiko turned.

"No!" she exclaimed before grinning.

"You wouldn't understand," she said cheekily and she saw Kyoto glare at her.

"I'll actually hit you," she threatened and Aiko was actually surprised.

"You can hit me," she said and paused.

"If you help me," she added quickly. Kyoto covered her face.

"Oya, oya," a voice said.

"Oya, oya, oya," another voice followed.

Aiko turned to face Bokuto and Kuroo.

"It seems your jealous," Bokuto mentioned.

Aiko just smiled and shrugged.

Aiko was walking from the gymnasium.

"Hey," a voice called. Aiko turned to face Oikawa.

"Hey," Aiko replied. Oikawa walked towards her.

"So, you're friend Fumishi-chan," he said.

Aiko turned to face him.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Is she single?" he asked.

Aiko remembered that Fumishi was dating Daigo Akito, the captain of the football team.

"Yeah, the school football captain," she replied.

"Oh," Oikawa said, "Well, she won't be for long,"

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"Well, I find Fumi-chan very pretty and I really like her," he said before grinning, "You should learn a thing or two from her,"

"What?" Aiko exclaimed feeling. She did not really like Oikawa but she was getting jealous.

"It's just you're so boring," Oikawa continued.

"Why?" she exclaimed.

Oikawa shrugged and smiled.

"Well, bye, Ai-chan" he exclaimed as he walked off to the gymnasium leaving Aiko fuming.

"Aiko!" Hiro exclaimed as Aiko sat on a bench practising French. Aiko turned and noticed he was holding the hand of that girl from Hamashi academy.

"Hi," she said almost irritated.

"This is Kira," he introduced. Aiko nodded.

"Kira Teki," he added.

Aiko stared at him.

"Teki?" she repeated.

Hiro nodded.

"But our families-" she begun.

"Hates them-" he continued.

Now, Aiko felt more desire to break the two up.

"What would happen if they found out about this?" she asked completely ignoring Kira was there.

"Well, we'll leave home if they don't agree," he replied. Aiko imagined her own fate after that and shivered.

"This won-" she begun.

"I won't leave her," he said and Aiko saw Kira's face soften. Was she only mean to Shiroiyama?

Aiko got up. He was not going to listen to her.

"Goodbye," she said as she walked off.

"Aiko!" Hiro called but she had already walked into the building.

It was lunchtime and Aiko had settled for some sushi. After buying some takeaway, she went to the park and sat on a bench occasionally throwing some of the bread of the sandwich she had also brought.

"Hi, Minako!" somebody exclaimed. Aiko turned to face Yukie but behind her stood Takiro.

"Hello, Yukie-san!" she exclaimed before adding, "Hello, Takiro-san!"

"So, you've met Michio," she said.

"Yeah and I think you shou-" Aiko began.

"We had some football matches together," Takiro added eying a glaring Aiko.

"Oh, well Aiko, we're just walking back to the gymnasium, do you want to come?" she asked.

Aiko looked at her empty bento.

"Sure," she replied.

As soon as Yukie went back into her room, Aiko turned swiftly to Takiro who seemed to be laughing quietly to himself.

"I'm going to tell someone," she said. Takiro just laughed and Aiko become even more infuriated.

"We have a match against Johzengi," Kyoto announced.

"Those punks," Kesha muttered.

"Shiroiyama, look who's here!" Terushima exclaimed, "So peng ji!"

Kesha just shook her head.

"More like I don't give a-" Kesha began. Aiko coughed gesturing at Miko.

"Do they never stop jumping?" Fumishi asked.

Aiko went to serve the ball. Johzenji looked quite relaxed. The first set wa sover rather quickly with twenty five service aces.

"I don't think they wanted to waste their energy," AIko remarked as the Johzenji players, still jumping, huddled around in a circle.

"They have an infinite amount of energy," Kesha muttered.

When the second set began, Terushima winked at the Shiroiyama players.

"Guys, why don't you just calm down?" Kesha asked soothingly.

The umpire blew the whistle for the second set. Kyoto was serving. The ball went over and Johzenji's libero received it. Aiko watched as she saw two of the Johzenji players go for the ball. The ball went on a weird angle and one of the players tossed it. Terushima sprung up and hit the ball. It looked very similar to a technique Seijoh had used in their match against Shiroiyama. That is why Aiko could easily received it and automatically make it in a toss which Kesha spiked down to the ground.

Kyoto served again and again. This time only the libero received the ball. The setter tossed the ball and one of the spikers hit it. Aiko received it and Kyoto tossed it. Miko spiked it. Terushima seemed to jump into the air as if he was going to do a toss but instead the ball lightly hit his hand and flew off at an angle. Johzenji had tried to copy a move but it had not gone down well. Kesha was laughing. Aiko and Fumishi were silently laughing, Miko was still surprised and smiling whilst Kyoto just stared.

Finally, the whistle blew.

"They were certainly energetic," Fumishi remarked.

"And unpredictable," Aiko added.

As Aiko walked past, she recognised the sports uniform of Haley's Girl's school and as she walked past, she felt the team almost step back as they watched her.

"We should go to the cinema," Kesha announced.

"What film would we watch?" Miko asked. Kesha shrugged.

"We'll see when we get there," she replied.

"Why are there only romantic films?" Kesha exclaimed as she stared at the screen.

"Let's just go to the first one," Aiko said. Kesha sighed.

"Wait, is that Seijoh?" Fumishi asked.

Aiko turned to face the team.

Oikawa waved at them and the team began to walk over. Behind them, were also other familiar teams.

"Wow, why is everybody at the cinema today?" Terushima asked.

Aiko eyed Fumishi as Oikawa walked over.

"So what film are you watching?" Kesha asked.

"Hello to you too," Oikawa glared.

"We don't know," Iwaizumi replied.

In the end, they all settled to watch the first film on the screen. It was R-15.

"Hey," Oikawa said as he sat beside her.

"If you want to swap places with me, no," Aiko replied looking at Fumishi sat beside her.

"That would be too obvious," Oikawa replied.

Aiko glared at him.

"The boy sitting beside her is her boyfriend," she added

Oikawa shrugged.

"I'm obviously more good looking and charming," he replied holding a peace sign.

In front of her, Aiko could see Hiro and Kira. Aiko remembered what would happen if Hiro's family found out about Kira and shuddered. She should just enjoy the film.

The film was not very enjoyable. Most of the time, Aiko was looking down as the hero and heroine kissed each other.

"How was the film?" Kesha asked grinning.

Aiko glared.

Takiro smiled.

She turned to Bokuto who was scoffing a bucket of popcorn.

"Where's Yukie-san?" she asked.

"She was sick so she's back at the school with Kaori-kun," Akaashi replied.

Aiko was disappointed and Takiro smiled.

"I just need to go buy something quickly," Aiko said.

"I'll come with you," Fumishi replied.

As the two walked through the streets, they could see some girls from Takaharo Girl's School standing there.

"What's happening?" Fumishi said as they walked forward.

They could see those men from a few days ago.

"We just want a small favour," one of the men were asking as the girls stepped back.

Fumishi coughed loudly and the men looked at her and Aiko clearly. He stared at them for long. The man whose hand had been crushed was missing.

Finally, he looked back at the girls from Takaharo Girl's School.

"It's too bad you can't help us," he said before he looked at Aiko.

"But we'll be back," he said.

"They didn't even say 'Thank you'!" Fumishi exclaimed in the room.

"Someone's got to teach them manners," Kesha said.

Aiko smiled.

"I left something in the cloakroom!" Aiko exclaimed, "I'm just going to get it,"

As she ran back from the gymnasium, she saw Takiro.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Yukie," he replied.

Aiko smiled. When Takiro caught a cold, she make that connection with Yukie and prove to Kesha Takiro was cheating on her.

"Why are you smiling?" Takiro asked.

"Nothing," Aiko replied.

Takiro leaned towards Aiko.

"As annoying as you, you are also very pretty," he said.

Aiko flushed.

"No," she thought to herself, "He's just flattering you,"

She glared at him.

"Thanks," she replied looking at him. She smiled.

"How many other girls are there?" she asked.

Takiro smiled.

"You're not only a player in football, are you?" Aiko said and Takiro grinned.


End file.
